


dancer, dancer (gonna die without it)

by laminy



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lapdance, M/M, Poly Queen Week (Band), Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminy/pseuds/laminy
Summary: A client at the strip club asks for a lap dance from Brian.Day 2 of Poly!Queen week - Roleplay





	dancer, dancer (gonna die without it)

“Go on,” Roger says, gently pushing Brian towards the client on the sofa.

Brian sighs, glancing back at Roger. “I— come on, Rog, I—”

“Go on,” Roger says again, pushing him once more, less than gentle this time. “He asked for you.”

“Why me?” Brian mutters, stumbling forward. The client looks over at him, and Brian drops his eyes. He takes a deep breath, and stops in front of the man, eyes flicking up to look at him. “Hi,” he says softly, and the man smiles, showing a small gap between his teeth. Brian feels a bit of a flutter when he sees warmth on the client’s face.

“Hello,” the man says. “What’s your name?” he asks.

“Brian,” he says, swallowing hard. He looks down at himself, hoping that the man doesn’t judge his outfit too harshly. Roger picked it, of course.

“Pleasure,” the man says, holding his hand out to Brian. “You’re beautiful, aren’t you?”

“Oh, I— thank you,” Brian says, shaking the man's hand. “I…he said that you asked for me?”

The man nods. “I did, yes,” he says. “Are you surprised?”

“Roger’s just a bit more…a bit better at this sort of thing than I am,” Brian says, “but I— I can try, if you’d like.”

“Of course I’d like,” the man says, and Brian tries not to groan when he hears the music start. Also not his song choice. But fine, that’s fine, he thinks. He swallows hard and puts his hands on the top of his thighs, swaying his hips a couple times to the beat. He takes a step forward, so that he’s in-between the man’s thighs, and then slowly bends over, his hair falling forward.

“Beautiful,” the man murmurs, reaching up to twist his fingers around a couple of Brian’s curls.

Brian smiles and reaches out, pressing his hands to the inside of the man’s knees, forcing his legs further open.

“Ooh, lovely,” the man says, and he shifts so that he’s sitting further down, and can spread his legs even more.

Brian braces himself on the man’s knees and keeps moving his hips as he drops down. Crouched in front of the man, he runs his hands up the inside of his thighs, purposely missing the noticeable bulge in the man’s trousers. Brian pushes himself back up, then runs his hands up over his own chest, then down to the buttons of his shirt. He keeps moving to the rhythm of the music as he undoes one button, then another. The man watches, biting down on his bottom lip. “Should I take it off?” Brian asks, fingers hovering on the last button.

“Open it, but leave it on,” the man says, and he reaches down, rubbing the heel of his palm over his trousers, groaning softly. “God, your hands.”

“My hands?” Brian echoes. “You like them?” he asks. The man nods slowly, smiling. “What do you like about them?” he asks, feeling a bit more comfortable as he watches the man’s reaction to him. The man doesn’t seem to notice or care that Brian’s all long legs and gangly arms. The man smiles, reaching out to catch one of Brian’s hands in his, but Brian smirks and draws back. “I touch you, not the other way around,” he says, and the man cocks an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything in protest. Brian reaches out to his rest his hands on the man’s shoulders, and then moves so that one of the man’s legs is in-between Brian’s, and he keeps moving his hips, starting to lower himself, a bit awkwardly, until Brian’s straddling the man's thigh. He starts to grind against him, gently moving his hips in circles, running one of his hands down the man’s chest, over the front of his shirt.

“What about kissing?” the man asks, and Brian looks up at him. “Do you kiss?” Brian shakes his head, and the man pouts, a bit disappointed. “What if I pay extra?” he asks.

Brian leans in, his mouth by the man’s ear. “It’s against the rules,” he says softly, and then pulls back a bit when the man groans.

“And who makes the rules?” the man asks. “Your mate over there? Who’s still watching us, by the way.”

Brian glances over to the doorway, where Roger is still hovering, watching to make sure everything’s alright. “It’s just the rules,” Brian shrugs.

“Rules are made to be broken, aren’t they?” the man asks.

Brian looks over at Roger again, and Roger straightens up, frowning a bit. Clearly he can see the worry on his face; Brian’s not sure what he’s supposed to say. “Well, no,” Brian says, “they’re…rules.” He nervously bites down on his lip and then pushes himself up, quickly spinning and turning himself around so that he’s still straddling the man’s thigh, but facing away from him. He arches his back, swivelling his hips against the man’s thigh, reaching out to brace himself against the man’s other leg. He tilts his head back, resting against the man’s shoulder, looking up at him. 

“What are the rules about your mate joining us then?” the man asks, and Brian blinks a couple times. “Can you kiss him?” he asks.

Brian glances over at Roger, and then back to the man again. “Is that what you’d like?” he asks softly. The man nods. Brian thinks for a moment. “That costs extra,” he says finally, “both of us at once.”

“Worth every penny,” the man says, voice low and warm in Brian’s ear, and Brian smiles.

Brian reaches out with one hand, curling his finger a couple times towards Roger.

Roger frowns, and doesn’t seem to get it, so Brian rolls his eyes and mouths _come here_. Roger straightens up and walks over to the sofa, looking down as he adjusts his clothes. “What seems to be the problem?” he asks, mouth watering a bit as he watches Brian continue to move against the man’s lap.

“No problem,” the man says, smiling up at Roger. “Just discussing some things here with Brian. He says he can’t kiss me.”

“He can’t,” Roger says, “that’s against the rules.”

“But he might be able to kiss you,” the man says, “if I pay for it.”

“Oh?” Roger asks. “Is that what you told him, Brian?” Brian nods. “I guess that’s true,” he says. “No rules about us kissing.” He swallows and then reaches out, letting his fingertips gently trail down Brian’s chest. “Brian?” he asks. Brian smiles shyly and nods again. Roger reaches out and cups Brian’s face in his hands, leaning in. He catches the client’s eye at the last moment and then winks just as he presses his mouth to Brian’s.

Brian arches towards Roger, opening his mouth to his tongue, moaning softly as he keeps his hips grinding against the man’s lap.

Roger smiles against his mouth and tilts his head a bit, deepening the kiss.

“Bloody hell,” the man says softly, and he reaches out, tucking a piece of Roger’s hair behind his ear. “You two make quite the pair.”

“You’re not supposed to touch,” Roger says, pulling back.

“Just trying to get a better view,” the man says. “But you’re right, my apologies.”

Roger smiles faintly. “That’s alright, I suppose.” He looks at Brian, then swallows hard. He leans in, his mouth by Brian’s ear. “Are you hard?” he murmurs. Brian whimpers softly and nods. Roger smirks, glancing over at the man. “Do you want me touch him?” he asks.

The man bites down on his lip, and then nods. “I would, very much.”

“That costs extra too,” Roger says.

“I can afford it,” the man says.

“Oh?” Roger asks, cocking an eyebrow as he shrugs off his glittery jacket, letting it fall to the ground, leaving him naked from the waist up. “What is it that you do?” he asks as he kneels in front of the two of them, resting his hands on Brian’s thighs.

“Oh, I dabble in all sorts of things,” the man says, groaning softly when he sees Roger trail his hands over Brian’s trousers, tugging playfully at the zipper. “Electronics, mostly.”

“Oh,” Roger says, nodding slowly as he leans forward, tugging Brian’s zipper down the rest of the way. 

“Roger,” Brian groans, fingers digging into the client’s thighs as Roger starts to stroke him.

Roger smiles and leans up, kissing him again. “Put on a show for the nice man,” he says softly. “Make your pretty little noises.”

Brian’s eyes flutter closed and he blushes a bit, biting down on his lip.

“Brian, the man is paying us,” Roger says, hand speeding up a bit.

“It’s alright, if he’s shy,” the man says. “I don’t mind.”

“Yes,” Brian sighs, “oh, Roger, I—” He groans, letting out a shaky breath. 

The man reaches out, pushing Brian’s hair away from his neck, then leans forward to brush his lips against his neck.

“The rules,” Roger says.

“No, I—” Brian gasps, breath hitching, “I don’t mind.”

“Brian,” Roger says sternly.

“No, please, let him,” Brian says, his head tilting to the side, giving the man more access to his neck. “Feels so good,” he moans.

“You’re so beautiful,” the man whispers, nipping at Brian’s earlobe, then dropping his mouth down to suck at his neck, leaving a red mark.

“We really shouldn’t,” Roger says softly, “we don’t want to upset—”

“Oh god, Roger, don’t stop,” Brian groans, “please, let him, it— it feels so good.”

Roger smiles, and leans forward, pressing his mouth to the head of Brian’s cock, tongue coming out to briefly wet his lips and quickly taste Brian. Brian whimpers. “You know I can’t say no to you,” Roger says softly. He smirks a bit. “The boss might punish you later, though,” he says.

Brian nods jerkily. “I— I know,” he says, arching against the client, pressing his hips up into Roger’s grip.

“Worth it?” Roger asks.

Brian nods quickly, and he closes his eyes when the client reaches his hand out, slipping it into Brian’s open shirt, fingertips playing over his nipples. “Feels so good,” Brian murmurs, “the both of you, I—” He swallows hard. “I don’t know how long I can last,” he says softly.

“Just a _bit_ longer, don’t you think,” Roger says, “he is being so awfully generous.”

“I do want to get my money’s worth,” the client says. “Though, I dare say I think I almost have.” He kisses Brian’s neck again. “Just a bit more.”

“Uh-huh,” Brian moans, and he starts grinding his hips a bit harder. He can feel the man hard against him, and Brian starts working himself back against the man’s cock. 

The man groans loudly in his ear, and Brian would feel a bit proud, if he weren't so out of his mind, desperate to come. Roger’s grip on him tightens up a bit, and Brian’s toes curl into the floor. He ruts against the man, feeling him press against him, and he wishes he had taken his trousers off, wishes the man could press _into_ him, imagines being fucked while Roger keeps touching him, or uses his mouth, and— “oh god,” Brian whimpers, voice breaking as he comes in Roger’s hand.

“Beautiful,” the man murmurs, and Brian settles back against his chest, watching Roger stroke him a couple more times, come on his knuckles.

“Thank you,” Brian sighs, and he closes his eyes as the man kisses his neck a few more times, lightly suckling at his skin. 

“Thank _you_,” the man says, “that was perfect.”

Roger brings his hand up to his mouth, sucking at couple spots, wiping the rest on his jeans. He slowly stands up, then leans in, kissing Brian again. “You were naughty,” he says softly, nipping at Brian’s lip.

“It’s not my fault,” Brian says, shifting on John’s lap. “He’s the one who wanted to kiss me.”

John grins at Roger, shrugging. “I couldn’t help it.” He leans forward, reaching out to turn Brian’s head towards him, giving him a kiss. “Finally,” he says. “God, Brian, the way you looked…”

“Absolutely foolish,” Brian mutters, rubbing at his face. “I told you, I can’t dance.”

“Don’t be silly, darling,” Freddie says from the piano bench, “I thought it was wonderful.”

Brian smiles over at Freddie. “Thank you,” he says softly.

"Though you are right about getting punished later," Freddie says, smiling, and Brian nods, looking down.

“What about me?” Roger asks, indignant. "I was good too, wasn't I?"

“You were lovely,” Brian says, looking up at him. “Thank you.”

Roger smiles, and leans down to kiss Brian. “Come on, Bri,” he says, offering his hand to Brian, “poor Deaky’s probably lost all circulation in his legs by now.”

“Oh, sorry,” Brian says, pushing himself up. 

“Not as bad as all that,” John murmurs, rubbing his thigh, starting to wiggle his foot a bit.

Brian reaches down, doing up his trousers, and then starts to button up his shirt.

“Alright then,” Freddie says, slapping his thighs once before pushing himself up. “Who’s next? And please, whoever it is, choose a better record than that.”

“Rude!” Roger says. “See if I dance for you then, Fred, if you’re going to insult me.”

“I’m happy to just watch this time,” John says, standing up from the sofa. He shifts a couple times on his feet, trying to get rid of an ache in his leg, and then walks over to the piano bench, dropping down.

“I’ll watch with John,” Brian says softly, walking over to sit down beside him, curling against him.

“Well?” Roger asks, looking at Freddie. “Shall it be you or I?”

Freddie grins at Roger and then drops down on the sofa, patting his lap a couple times. “Don’t forget to change the record though, Rog,” he says, giving him a wink. “How am I supposed to get hard listening to this?”

Roger narrows his eyes and reaches down to snatch his glittery jacket off the floor. He walks over to the record player and stops it. He looks at the selection of records, and picks something a bit more disco, thinking Fred will like it. He puts it on, and adjusts the volume a bit. The music starts as Roger reaches down, adjusting himself. He gently clears his throat, and thinks for a moment. After a beat, he turns around, batting his eyes a couple times at Freddie. “A little birdie told me you wanted a dance, sir,” he says, and Freddie smiles at him. "Is that true?"

“I absolutely do,” Freddie says, watching Roger slowly walk over to him, starting to move to the rhythm. “How big’s your cock?” John snorts at that, and Freddie turns to glare at him. “Excuse me, Mister Electronics,” he snaps, “did I say anything during _your_ dance?”

“Nope, nope,” John says, lifting his hands in surrender, “sorry, Fred. Carry on.” He smiles at Brian, and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Good,” Freddie says, turning back to Roger, spreading his legs a bit. “Now, blondie, I do believe I asked you a question,” he says with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> there it is, first poly!Queen. hell, first poly!anybody. lorrddddd here we go, ha. hope you enjoyed my little contribution! 
> 
> thank you to @jessahmewren and @tikini for the inspiration!


End file.
